The Horrifying Truth of Balamb Garden (Discontinued)
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Supernatural creatures such as werewolves to vampires were thought to have been extincted for years. But strange things start to happen and Riku and Lea find themselves questioning if said things are really gone for good. Attacks start to happen, and many questions are raised. Can the mystery behind it all be solve all while Riku and Lea start to deal with their newfound abilities?
1. The Howl

A/N: I don't know what to think of this title. Anyway, enjoy! Rated T for blood and violence.

Chapter 1: The Howl

Riku washed his face, his last step before he went to sleep. He could've sworn he saw something moving in the dark. Riku's eyes darted around the room, but he didn't see anything. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," Riku said to himself as he went to sleep.

(3:00 am)

A low growl jolted Riku out of his sleep. He looked around the room, terrified. His eyes then landed on a wolf standing in the doorway. No, not just any wolf, a werewolf with silver fur and crimson eyes. Riku cried out, and ran for the door. _Maybe I can push it out of the way, and escape! _Riku thought. The werewolf gave a snarl, and Riku skidded to a halt. He looked around for an escape route, and saw the window. He dashed towards the window, not daring to look behind him.

The wolf only got in his way again. Riku was trapped and he knew it. Soon, Riku was trapped in a corner. He tried his best to look threatening, but the wolf only snapped at his legs. The wolf soon grinned, and leaped at Riku. He closed his eyes, knowing what would befall him. The pain was excruciating. He screamed, and struggled. The wolf had bit into his neck.

Riku felt blood coming up to his mouth. He gagged, and tears started streaming down his face, like a waterfall. Riku kicked and screamed, but to no avail. Each time he would try to struggle, the wolf would bite harder. Soon, he was on his knees. Blood soaked his shirt. The werewolf shook him around, Riku coughed up blood.

Finally, the pain stopped, Riku could barely breathe. The werewolf had left its mark. He would be scarred…or worse. He didn't know why, but he felt an uneasy feeling. It was almost as if…he would become a wolf.

(7:00 am)

"Riku! Riku, please wake up!" a voice shouted. Riku painfully opened his eyes. "Riku, what happened?" the person said again. It was Sora.

"I don't know. I saw something in the shadows…there was this unbearable pain," Riku replied. "It was a **werewolf**."

Carolina rushed into the room, followed by Lea, and Ienzo. Blood was all over the walls and floor. Carolina looked worried. Riku could barely keep his eyes open.

"What happened?" Carolina asked.

"Werewolf, or at least, that's what Riku said. If you ask me, he's going insane!" Sora replied.

Carolina sucked in her breath, while Lea started laughing. "That isn't possible, werewolves went extinct over 10,000,000 years ago. How could it be a werewolf?" she said.

"I don't know, Riku seemed pretty convinced about the whole thing. Maybe he was hallucinating. The oldest werewolf fossil was around during the time of the dinosaurs. There's no way," Sora said.

"Unless…they came back," Lea said. The group looked at Lea in shock. "It might be true. I think we should tell Squall about it."

"Tell me about what?" a voice said. The entire group jumped at the sound of the voice, they relaxed when they saw that it was only Squall. "What happened?"

"Well, Squall…Riku was attacked last night," Lea said.

"By what?" Squall asked, stiffening.

"A werewolf. At least, that's what he said," Sora said.

The headmaster laughed at that. He had never believed in werewolves. They were just myths, stories. Riku meanwhile, had slipped into unconsciousness.

"That is impossible, werewolves are fake, myths. They're like the big bad wolf from _Little Red Riding Hood _on steroids. Or the huffing thing wolf…creation from _The Tree Little Pigs. _They aren't real," Squall said, thinking that Riku must be paranoid.

"You should watch what you say, headmaster. There could be a werewolf right in this room. You never know," Carolina said, threateningly.

"Are you threatening me?" Squall said, outraged. Carolina shook her head, and sat back down. "That's it, I'll leave you guys to living in a fantasy world, I am leaving. If you need anything, I'll be in my office. By the way, you should probably get Riku to the hospital. He had quite the battle with the 'werewolf' last night."

The headmaster then left the people to ponder. "He kind of has a point, werewolves were never real in my opinion," Sora said.

"Then who did this?" Carolina asked.

A/N: For once, not a sad story. Finally, been waiting for the moment I finally realize the torture of sad stories. Anyway, please review!


	2. The Bite

A/N: Something tells me this is going to be my longest story yet, also, a new summary that I will upload goes to **Riku Kingdom Hearts **not me. Thank you, Riku. You are a big help. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bite

Lea watched as the group huddled around Riku. He used the opportunity to sneak out of the room. **I'm hungry! **Lea thought, touching his stomach.

_"Well that might change. Good to see you, **Lea**. I have had to notice the fact that you are hungry! Let's change that, shall we?" _a strange voice said.

"Whose there?!" Lea called, spinning around. No one was there. "Isa, this isn't funny!"

_"Do you seriously think I'm Isa? Let's just say…you're wrong. I'm Hannah," _the voice said. Lea looked around in terror. The thing laughed. _"Humans really are stupid! I'm above you, Lea!" _Hannah taunted.

"What are you?!" Lea called out to her.

Hannah jumped down from her perch, a hungry look in her eyes. _"I'm a vampire, and you are my breakfast," _she said.

Lea cried out, and tried to run, but Hannah was too fast. She caught him as is he was just a snail. He tried to squirm free from her grasp, but Hannah just held on. Lea soon felt warm breath on his neck. He closed his eyes, and felt a sting on his neck. Lea screamed in agony.

Hannah smirked, and jumped back onto her perch. Lea kicked at her, but that only made her bite harder. Lea felt himself close to a panic as he noticed his vision getting blurry. He barely saw Carolina run over to the spot where he was. She looked up, and saw Hannah hungrily drinking. Carolina snarled, and jumped up to the perch.

Lea noticed something different about Carolina. She no longer had blue eyes, with tan skin and blond hair. She was now a huge silver wolf with crimson eyes.

**"Let go of my friend, Hannah!" **Carolina growled.

_"Let me think. No!" _Hannah said. Carolina growled, and took a step forward. _"Do you really think you can easily get him? Well, let me tell you something…I'll drop him!" _Hannah snarled.

**"You wouldn't, Lea's just a teenager!" **Carolina barked.

_"You think I won't? I will if you take another step forward. And don't think I didn't see what you did to Riku. I heard his screams from a mile away. The humans were just too stupid to hear their friend's deafening screams," _Hannah hissed. She then stopped biting Lea, and held him by his throat. Carolina took a step forward. Hannah only got Lea closer to the edge.

**"Put my friend down, Hannah!" **Carolina growled.

_"But, you totally destroyed Riku this morning! Why can't I have a bite out of the little boy?" _Hannah replied, Lea was dangling dangerously close to the edge of the perch.

"Carolina, help!" Lea tried to cry out, but it came out as a quiet squeak.

**"Lea…I'm so sorry…I did this to you," **Carolina whispered, tears streaming down her face, and falling onto her pelt.

"What do you…mean? Help!" Lea cried.

**"I…Hannah is my sister…I can't kill her. Hannah…do what you want with him," **Carolina whispered.

"What?! No, Carolina, help! Don't kill me please!" Lea cried. "Help me, Carolina –"Lea was cut off as he screamed in agony.

Carolina transformed back into her human form, and walked away, crying. Lea screamed, and struggled, Hannah adjusted her position, and bit into an artery. Lea instantly went limp, blood formed at his lips. Hannah made a noise of delight, and needily drank away.

Lea rarely flinched, the most movement he did were heartbreaking flinches. Soon, he wasn't moving at all, the only movement was Hannah slowly drinking his blood. Soon, Lea could barely breathe. Finally, Hannah let go. Lea let out a moan, and fell off of the perch.

* * *

(Sora POV)

Sora calmly walked through the hallways, suddenly, he heard a loud thud. Sora ran towards the noise, and saw Lea motionless. **Not you too! **Sora thought as he ran forward. Blood flowed in a steady line out of Lea's mouth. Sora looked around, but didn't find the source. When he looked at Lea's neck, however, he saw a huge gash on Lea's neck. It looked almost like fangs. Sora stood in stunned silence.

* * *

A/N: Well…that happened. Until next time, please review!


	3. Gradual Realization

A/N: Oh gosh, it's been forever since I have updated this thing. Had a bit of a writer's block, but I am here yet again! Well, onto this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Gradual Realization

Riku slowly woke up to hear the sound of the heart monitor. He tried to jolt awake, but a hand gently forced him down. Riku looked at the source of the hand and saw Carolina looking worried.

"W - What happened?" Riku murmured weakly.

"You were attacked by a werewolf," Carolina replied.

"A werewolf?!" Riku gasped sitting up. The strain of his muscles made him groan and plop back down. Carolina cast a worried glance at him. "We're still dating, right? Even though I am covered in blood and bandages and my lips are cracked. Damn, I am thirsty."

Carolina giggled and pressed her lips to his. "What does that say?"

"Yes," Riku murmured.

"Now, stay here, I'll be right back," Carolina whispered.

She then left, leaving Riku to stare after her. _Why do I have to be so useless right now? I'll kill that wolf as soon as I find it for what it did to me. I don't care how long it takes...or who it is. This wolf will pay for what it has done to me! _Riku thought. Soon Carolina came back with water. Riku drank the water in huge gulps.

"Thank you, Carolina," Riku said.

"Oh, it's on my honor that I heal the sick and injured. Here, I'll get you some food, you stay right there," Carolina said.

"I want to find that werewolf and kill it before it hurts someone else," Riku said.

"Oh, you do?" Carolina replied, growing silent for a few seconds.

"Carolina?" Riku asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, of course," Carolina replied.

"Okay, just making sure. I'll rest now," Riku said.

"Yeah, good idea," Carolina.

* * *

**Dark water surrounded Riku, driving the air out of his lungs. He couldn't muster any strength to call for help. Suddenly, he noticed that he had a white tail. He tried to scream, but it came out as a yowl. Confused, Riku looked down at his hands and saw that they were paws. His eyes widened in shock. There was no way that he was a wolf, he was a human! Right?**

**"Riku," a voice said, echoing.**

**"Who's there?" Riku called.**

**"Riku," the voice repeated, taunting him.**

* * *

Riku woke up with a start. Tears and sweat was all over his face. He looked at his hands and saw that they paws. He tried not to cry, scream, escape. He knew that the transformation had begun.

* * *

A/N: Creepy voices. No creepy voices, please. Lol anyway, please review.


End file.
